<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish - A Jack Has DID Oneshot by Skylar1336</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069440">I Wish - A Jack Has DID Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336'>Skylar1336</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Has DID Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another spinoff, Gen, If you have enjoy, Plot Driven, Read the main story first if you haven't, little angst, origin story?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new alter in the system, and he's... nonhuman?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack Has DID Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish - A Jack Has DID Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a oneshot spinoff of my short story, Jack Has DID. I strongly suggest reading that first. It's not super long and it'll help this make sense! If you've already read it, then enjoy! PS The description of the new alter is not mine, it's based off an artwork done by @sokodraws on Twitter. Please check them out, they are AMAZING! I received permission to use their interpretation in this work :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase yawned, stretching his arms out behind him as he made his way down the hall. He’d volunteered to hang out with JJ today. Schneep had fronted, and Anti had disappeared, probably somewhere deep in the inner world. If he was being honest, he couldn’t have cared less about the glitched out alter. But JJ seemed to connect with him. So Chase accepted him.<br/>
When he reached JJ’s room, he was surprised to find the door pushed to. He pressed his hand against it and gently opened it.<br/>
Inside the room, JJ was sitting on the bed, holding one of his puppets. There was a stranger standing at the edge of the bed. He had long, dark brown hair that was braided on both sides and ended in a ponytail. On his forehead were four small tattoos. After a moment, Chase could distinguish them as the suits of a deck of cards. Perhaps the most interesting thing about the man was the fact that he was floating, legs crossed, five feet off the ground.<br/>
“JJ?” Chase spoke, frowning as he looked between them. “Who-” Before he could finish his question, the stranger turned to him, eyes widening. Chase blinked, and he had vanished.<br/>
The silent alter looked at Chase in clear annoyance. ‘You scared him off.’ he signed, purposely going as fast as he could to try and confuse the American.<br/>
Chase scoffed. “Nice try. I’ve gotten a lot better at interpreting. And don’t accuse me of scaring him off. Even if that’s why he left, can you really blame me for coming in here? You know I was supposed to hang out with you today, and he was a stranger. I don’t much like alters I don’t know.” He spoke with the bitter tone of past experience.<br/>
The Brit dropped his hands, reluctantly nodding.<br/>
“So, who is he?”<br/>
‘His name is M-A-R-V-I-N.’ JJ spelled out his name letter by letter, since any symbol previously associated with the man would have been unknown to Chase.<br/>
“Marvin.” Chase nodded. “Care to explain why he was floating?”<br/>
JJ hesitated, then began to sign. Chase, though still learning the finer techniques of sign language, was able to piece together the basics.<br/>
His name was Marvin, and he was a nonhuman alter. More specifically, a genie. He was also a trauma holder, likely created when Jack was young, and had been in the inner world ever since. Chase figured he must’ve been deep, almost dormant, for none of the others to notice him. Until now.<br/>
“How long have you been hanging out?” Chase asked.<br/>
The man on the bed frowned, thinking for a moment. He made a fist and extended his index finger, moving it over the palm of his other hand. A week.<br/>
Chase walked over and sat on the bed beside JJ, taking off his hat and placing it over JJ’s top hat, where it dangled. The Brit’s eyes brightened at the absurd action and left it there.<br/>
“So what’s he like? Does he talk?”<br/>
JJ nodded. ‘American.’ he signed. ‘But very shy.’<br/>
Secretly, Chase was pleased there was another American alter in the system. Excluding JJ, all the accents of the others sometimes gave him a headache, though it seemed from JJ’s description that Marvin wasn’t one for small talk.<br/>
“He’s been nice, though? He hasn’t done anything dangerous, has he?”<br/>
JJ shook his head. ‘He does magic tricks, sometimes.’<br/>
“Really?” Chase laughed. “I’d like to see that. You gonna introduce me?”<br/>
The Brit smiled and shrugged. ‘Maybe.’</p><p>	Jack finished reading the note on the counter and took a deep breath, licking his lips. So there was another new alter. Or, a new old alter, by the sound of it. His head seemed to get more and more crowded all the time.<br/>
Chase’s description of this man intrigued him, however. He’d never heard of an alter being anything other than human. He wasn’t even sure it was possible.<br/>
Unfortunately, he wasn’t given much time to think it over. His head had been killing him all day; he was dissociating like crazy.<br/>
He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and went to lie down on the couch, reaching for the remote to the TV. He didn’t even remember turning it on.</p><p>	When he awoke in the inner world, he was located in the same place. He felt exhausted. On the other hand, this was his chance to try and find the new alter. Forcing himself up off of the couch, he headed down the hallway, turning down different pathways than he’d normally take.<br/>
If he was going to find this alter, the deeper into the inner world the better. From what Chase had told him, the alter had been dormant, or close to it, for years. Not for the first time, Jack wondered if his inner world was infinite.<br/>
He had walked continuously for a good twenty minutes and was fairly sure he’d gotten himself lost. He was about to turn around and call it quits when a faint pop could be heard behind him. He whirled around.<br/>
Standing- no, floating in front of him was a man with dark brown hair, braided across the side and tied back into a short ponytail. He had a set of small symbols tattooed on his forehead.<br/>
“Hi-” Jack said, slightly taken aback. “My name is-”<br/>
“Jack.” the man replied, voice quiet. His head tilted. “You’re the host.”<br/>
“I… yeah.” Jack shook his head. “Sorry, I- I didn’t think you’d know who I was.”<br/>
“I think you’d be surprised to learn how much I know.”<br/>
“Tell me.”<br/>
The man considered him for a moment, then slowly lowered himself to the ground, standing before him. “Do you know who I am?”<br/>
“I know your name is Marvin. And I know you’re- you say you’re a genie.”<br/>
Marvin gave a wry smile. “I <em>am</em> a genie.” he corrected. “You did see me float just now, yes?”<br/>
Jack rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Sorry. I’ve… never seen a nonhuman alter before. I didn’t know they could exist.”<br/>
“Then you’ll forgive me for not realizing I existed at all until recently. I’ve been- what did Jameson call it? Dormant. Apparently I’ve been around for years. Somewhere in here.” He spread his hands, gesturing around at the inner world.<br/>
“Well, you’re not gonna go back, are you?” Jack asked, slightly concerned. “I’d rather you stay here, so we can all get to know you.”<br/>
“You… want me here?” Marvin looked at him distrustfully.<br/>
“Of course I do!” Jack said. “You’re part of us. We’re a family. One that’s always growing, apparently.” He gave Marvin a slight grin. “Please don’t go dormant again. Stay up here, with us.”<br/>
At this, Marvin gave Jack a small smile of his own and slowly dipped his head. “Very well.”</p><p>	“And you believe this is an older alter?” Dr. Jeffrey had that ever present clipboard on his lap, a pen in his hand.<br/>
“That’s the general agreement, I think.” Jack replied. “JJ found him first, then Chase. I went searching and found him just the other day.”<br/>
“When you say you went searching-” Jeffrey began.<br/>
“Through the inner world.” Jack clarified. “I tried going… farther into it. I got myself lost, if I’m being honest. But I found him.”<br/>
“How did you make your way out? Fronting?”<br/>
“I mean, I did eventually.” Jack gestured to himself to support the obvious. “He led me back. He knows things, it’s strange.” he frowned, thinking. “He says he only became active a couple weeks ago, but he just knows so much.”<br/>
Jack looked up, meeting Jeffrey’s gaze in confusion. “Is he really a genie? Can you have nonhuman alters, is that a thing?”<br/>
“Absolutely.” Jeffrey replied. “It’s actually rather common. With your new total of… six alters, it’s no surprise one of them is nonhuman.”<br/>
“How is it possible, though?” Jack asked. “I mean, I thought they were just different fragments of my personality, my mind. But they’re all real. How can a real alter be a mythical creature?”<br/>
Jeffrey sighed, placing his clipboard on the arm rest beside him. “What you have to understand is that alters are created out of necessity. From traumatic experiences, you know this.”<br/>
Jack nodded.<br/>
“The brain, once an initial fragment occurs, comes to understand that this is how it’s supposed to deal with trauma. In… extreme cases, when the body or mind is under severe distress, it may dream up circumstances where it isn’t in danger anymore. Think up phrases such as ‘I wish I could just leave, I wish I could disappear, I wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.’”<br/>
The Irishman was tense in his chair. He could sense Chase was near the front; neither of them liked discussing the possibility of the body’s trauma- even if Jack didn’t remember most of it. But he nodded again nonetheless.<br/>
“At some point in your past, whether it was you or someone else…” Jeffrey adjusted his glasses. “Someone had those thoughts. And your brain ran with this idea. It split off and created a new alter, someone that <em>could</em> wish everything away. A genie. Marvin.”<br/>
Jack took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.<br/>
“Are you alright?” his therapist asked kindly.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Jack rubbed his face. “I… thank you for explaining it to me. It’s just always… a lot, y’know?”<br/>
Dr. Jeffrey nodded. “Of course. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about during this session?”<br/>
“I-” He broke off with a groan, holding his head. Chase had disappeared. This was an unfamiliar presence. He held up a hand, and Jeffrey nodded. </p><p>	A moment later, he straightened back up, looking around. He was in an office. A man, dressed in a nice suit and wearing a pair of glasses, was watching him closely. He took a slow breath and met his gaze. “I have a couple of things I’d like to discuss.” Marvin replied.<br/>
The man picked up his clipboard and nodded. “Proceed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>